Forgotten Requests
by HopeThePixii
Summary: When a small child's cries for help go unnoticed by the many Exploration Teams of the Wigglytuff Guild, the tiny Pokemon pays the price.


**A/N:**** This is my first attempt at a one-shot! :D It's being used to get rid of my writer's block, but it was still fun to write! It made me sad though. :'( Anyways, this was actually inspired when I was playing PMD2 a little while ago. Y'know how when you get high level that you ignore the rescue missions that take place in Beach Cave and the other tiny ones around there? I always wonder what happens to those poor little guys, so I wrote a one-shot about it! :D**

**--**

I pulled my scarf around me tighter as I looked around the large tunnel I was in. I'd been trapped here for a few hours, and I was sure that my call for help had been posted at the Guild not too far from here. I snacked on an apple I'd found somewhere on the first floor of this cave as I made my way through the sleek, damp tunnels. Mommy always told me that if I ever got lost to just stay where I was, but it felt like I was being watched, so I moved on.

I didn't want to be stuck here for much longer, Mommy said that we would go out to eat tonight, and I didn't want to miss out on the delicious foods we would be served. I studied my surroundings once more, using the little light that could enter into this dark place. I was now in a large room, a pair of Shellos sleeping nearby. Excited to finally find something alive in this cave, I bounded over to them.

"Excuse me!" I yelled as I ran. I either startled them, or they were some of the savage Pokemon Mommy had warned me about, because they started attacking me! One of them splashed some mud that had gathered in front of them, making it feel as if I was being slapped in the face when it made contact with my blue and black fur. The other tackled me, both were growling loudly. Terrified of the pair, I quickly jumped to my feet and ran away.

I found the stairs leading to the next floor in another dark room, and quickly ran up them, not wanting to take any chances with the Shellos that had attacked me. When I made it to the top, I continued walking, avoiding any other Pokemon in the cave at all costs. I was soon in another large room, but this one had a small pond in it. I happily sprinted over to the body of water, glad to get the leftover mud out of my fur.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I got out of the pond and shook the excess water out of my fur. I heard a growling noise from behind, and reflexively spun around, only to be met with the irate faces of five or six Anorith and Lileep. I was once again scared for my life, and began running in the opposite direction. Seeing this as a chase, the small fossil Pokemon pursued me, and they only let up when I had made it to the stairs. Exhausted, I slumped to the floor, my back against a cold, wet wall as I began to cry.

I now realized how unlikely it was that I was going to make it to dinner. The earliest anyone would come to save me would be tomorrow.

Crestfallen, I explored this floor of the cave. Surprisingly, the entire floor seemed to be empty of creatures, so I happily let my guard down. I soon found another pond, but this one was more of a lake, and it was full of seawater. I went up to the surface and stared into my reflection. A scared, tired Riolu looked back at me as I sighed.

There was suddenly a loud growling, and snapping further out in the center of the lake. It got closer and closer at lightning speed, before I could even react.

I would pay dearly for my stupidity.

A hoard of Sharpedo burst out of the water, two or three snapping their jaws around my limbs, leaving them crushed and unusable. I screamed out shrilly as they pulled me into the water, each taking a turn snapping at my flesh as I died. Tears streamed down my face, and blood poured from everywhere the shark Pokemon bit me, mixing with the liquid of the saltwater lake.

I felt as my body, or what was left of it at the sharks feasted, became numb, and my muscles and nerves became unresponsive. Black spots appeared in my vision as I grew cold, and my eyes glossed over. The numbness was a relief from the sharp stabs and ripping as the Pokemon ate, and I happily welcomed it.

Soon, I was no more, just a pile of bones mixing with the others at the bottom of the lake, my scarf floating, forgotten at the top of the water. The only thing I regretted was not getting to go out with Mommy to eat tonight.

--

**A/N:**** I know it's crappy, but it's what I think happens when they aren't rescued! Riolu and Lucario are my favorite steel type Pokemon. My favorite fighting type is Gallade. :D It made me cry when I was writing the last bit, because I was kinda sorta reliving some of the feelings I felt once. / Anyways, I'll be writing for PMD:TT in a little while, but my relatives are coming to spend the week with us, and I only get to see them twice a year. Please review, and let me know what you think about my first one-shot! :D**

**Pixii out.**


End file.
